


За притяжение влюбленных гравитация не отвечает

by Inuya



Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, bjyxOORweek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuya/pseuds/Inuya
Summary: Даже вздохнуть толком не получается, но он, конечно, профессионал. Они все здесь профессионалы и знают достаточно о шоу-бизнесе, о фанатах, о правилах, которых куда больше, чем на многострадальной стене в Облачных глубинах.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	1. В твоем молчании я слышу крик

**Author's Note:**

> Окей, проверим, насколько меня хватит. Больше ангста богу ангста  
Семь дней — семь текстов под песни One Ok Rock  
#bjyxOORweek
> 
> Понедельник  
One Ok Rock — Last Dance

Между концертами — спать бы, набираться сил перед вторым днем, преимущественно моральных. Потому что опять стоять рядом и не иметь возможности коснуться, не сметь дотронуться, даже не смотреть, поскольку иначе все — в груди от этих мыслей все сдавливает, будто грудная клетка уменьшается сразу раз в пять.

Больно. Невыносимо больно, слезы душат. Хочется вцепиться и не отпускать. Хочется укутать, лечить больное горло, послать к чертям весь мир, который только жадно требует все больше и больше и отбирает все, что стало так дорого.

Даже вздохнуть толком не получается, но он, конечно, профессионал. Они все здесь профессионалы и знают достаточно о шоу-бизнесе, о фанатах, о правилах, которых куда больше, чем на многострадальной стене в Облачных глубинах. Ибо тоже все прекрасно знает, он варится с этом с детства, удивительно, как сохранил самое себя, прямолинейность и откровенность, за которые в других случаях и огрести можно.

Сяо Чжань трогает горло на репетиции — болит. Ван Ибо смотрит исподволь пристальнее и на концерте пользуется своим положением, отвечает сам на вопросы, адресованные им, старается, как может, и плевать он хотел на грани и приличия. Не до конца, конечно, у них впереди еще долгая жизнь, но чаша весов неумолимо склоняется в другую сторону. Туда, где сердце, именно слева стоит Сяо Чжань и улыбается — привычно, но даже так заметно, насколько он устал.

Ван Ибо хочет протянуть руку, обхватить чужое запястье и увести отсюда в самый укромный уголок мира, спрятать и спрятаться ото всех (он как никогда сейчас понимает Лань Чжаня), пока силы полностью не восстановятся, чтобы снова петь, танцевать, смеяться с необходимой отдачей. Они умеют так делать, даже когда единственное желание — упасть и сдохнуть, но сейчас Ван Ибо со всей страстью желает отдыха для одного-единственного человека, которого сразу после концерта снова куда-то увозят.

На личную встречу им дают минуту, может, две. Просто выхватить время сразу после концерта, но еще до отъезда Сяо Чжаня. Остальной каст вежливо делает вид, что ничего не замечает, кто-то даже закрывает их спинами, как будто случайно так встали, так и надо. Ван Ибо благодарен им, потому что в этом темном закутке нечем дышать, слезы встали комом в горле, хотя он рад урванным минутам наедине.

Чувство, что он вор, не оставляет давно, но его это не особо волнует. Где-то внутри тлеет знание, что если понадобится, он все-таки украдет Сяо Чжаня у целого мира.

— Ну что ты, — едва слышно сипит Сяо Чжань, в темноте его почти не видно.

Ван Ибо закрывает ему ладонью рот. Слова толкаются на языке, но всё не то и не те, поэтому он просто убирает руку и касается целомудренным поцелуем. С действиями у него всегда было лучше. Сяо Чжань берет его за запястье и сам целует второй раз.

Он сильнее, он не плачет.

Завтра второй день, они снова увидятся, снова выйдут на одну сцену, да и после не раз пересекутся, как друг с другом, так и остальными. Все всё прекрасно понимают, но от этого не становится легче. Ван Ибо прижимается ближе, утыкается лбом в шею и просто молчит. Просто напитывается запахом Сяо Чжаня, который не в силах сейчас описать.

Время стремительно утекает. Сяо Чжань едва ощутимо гладит его по голове, зарывается в волосы, негромко дышит. Вторую руку опустил на спину, и Ван Ибо даже так чувствует, как подрагивают чужие пальцы.

Сложно. Больно.

Мимо кто-то проходит, говорит что-то громко. Смеется, кажется, Ван Чжочэн, но смех неискренний, как будто он смеется, чтобы отвлечь. Сяо Чжань медленно отстраняется, последний раз сжимает плечо, словно говорит, что все будет хорошо. Ван Ибо успевает прижаться губами к щеке и отступает, потому что иначе не сдержится и никуда не отпустит.

Сяо Чжань уходит первым, Ван Ибо видит его спину — безупречно ровная. Уверенной походкой Сяо Чжань уходит, перекидывается словами с остальными, машет рукой менеджеру.

Сяо Чжань уходит.

Ван Ибо приваливается к стене и старается не думать, что Сяо Чжань уходит не только с концерта, но и из его жизни, понемногу, по капле просачивается сквозь пальцы. Еще есть завтра, напоминает он себе, и качает головой в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Хайкуаня.

Есть еще завтра, конечно, но о нем Ван Ибо боится думать, потому что завтра придется сказать прощай. И это хуже того, чтобы смотреть в спину уходящему Сяо Чжаню.

_Намного хуже._


	2. Мы выбираем, нас выбирают

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> За окном мягкая теплая ночь, луну почти не видно из-за городских огней, зато в комнате можно не включать свет. Сяо Чжань снимает блокировку с экрана телефона и открывает список чатов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #bjyxOORweek  
Писать о расставании выше моих сил, поэтому здесь скорее реверанс исключительно названию песни.
> 
> Вторник  
One Ok Rock — Take what you want

В последнее время единственный доступный выбор — решить, потратить свободный час на сон или не стоит, лучше отработать на силе воли и дождаться куда более длительного перерыва. Хотя бы часа на три; четыре кажутся роскошью.

Сяо Чжань не жалуется. Даже когда съемки почти круглые сутки напролет, когда безумные фанаты обливают словесной грязью из-за какой мелочи, он все равно улыбается. Понимает, что злиться бесполезно, он сам на это подписался и не намерен уходить в самом начале пути. Пусть их, слов поддержки от разных людей тоже хватает, а мягкое нутро легко спрятать как можно глубже от чужих взглядов. До лучших времен.

Кажется, что после концерта в Нанкине должно стать легче. Эта страница истории закрыта, время двигаться дальше, впереди новые проекты. Вместо этого не отпускает ощущение, что тонкие нити, которые связывали его с «Неукротимым», стали еще прочнее. Есть подозрение, что он сам этого хочет.

Держать.

Не отпускать.

Дело, естественно, не в сериале, а в людях. Всегда — только в людях. За окном мягкая теплая ночь, луну почти не видно из-за городских огней, зато в комнате можно не включать свет. Сяо Чжань снимает блокировку с экрана телефона и открывает список чатов. Их много, самых разных — тех, что остались со съемок. Хотя прошло уже много времени, практически все до сих пор активны, даже актуальный на лето две тысячи восемнадцатого чат с прямолинейным названием «Что мы сегодня едим и едим ли вообще?». Сейчас там в основном фотографии необычных или просто новых блюд, которые пробует кто-нибудь из каста.

Последним отправителем значится Ван Хаосюань — фотография разноцветного блюда, которое демонстрирует Сун Цзиян. Сяо Чжаню на мгновение становится завидно: он не может так же легко пригласить кого-то на обед, даже если бы нашлось свободное время. Он еще помнит, во что вылилась встреча с Чжочэном на день рождения, и совсем не хочет, чтобы это повторилось снова.

Не хочет быть источником проблем для кого-то, кто ему дорог.

В самом важном чате на двоих последним высвечивается пятничное сообщение. «На репетицию приедем вместе?» Знак вопроса стоит скорее для проформы, Сяо Чжань все равно бы не отказался, и Ван Ибо это прекрасно знает, поэтому не ждет ответа.

На самом деле, этого не стоило делать, однако им все равно по пути. Отговорка так себе, причина еще хуже, но Сяо Чжань человек. Да, взрослый, опытный, у него за плечами другая работа, он мудрее и в каком-то смысле ответственнее, чем Ван Ибо, но он человек. Он все тот же Сяо Чжань, мягкое нутро не изменилось, он не поменялся, разве что улыбается теперь чаще в несколько раз.

Он человек и подвержен обычным человеческим страстям.

Сяо Чжань открывает их чат на двоих.

Курсор приветственно мигает, хотя второго собеседника нет в сети. Остается надеяться, что Ван Ибо, его Бо-ди, спит, хотя работы у него тоже невпроворот.

Иногда Сяо Чжаню хочется написать: «Забери этот мир, забери день и ночь, свет и тьму, забери все, что ты хочешь, главное — забери мое сердце, душу, тело, забери меня всего и больше не отпускай».

Немного пафосно, он признает это, когда обдумывает фразу, но другие слова для того, чтобы выразить чувства, которые прячет в мягком нутре, подобрать не получается. Сяо Чжань не отправляет ничего потому, что подозревает: Ван Ибо так и сделает. Или откажется от всего и заберет только его, Сяо Чжаня, навсегда. Сопротивляться никто не будет, конечно.

Порой Сяо Чжань представляет, что Ван Ибо присылает смеющийся стикер, мол, отличная шутка, Чжань-гэ, шути еще, только не так пафосно, ага? Такой ответ маловероятен, но чем больше вариантов, тем меньше будет разочарование. Хотя Сяо Чжань подозревает, что Бо-ди скорее ограничится одним вопросом: «Где?» или «Где ты?»

Поэтому Сяо Чжань ничего не пишет. Он разумный взрослый человек, ведь так?

Нутро тихо ноет. Свободный час подходит к концу. Остается чуть больше пятнадцати минут до того, как позвонит менеджер, и он снова отправится на очередные съемки. Телефон экрана гаснет, набранное перед этим сообщение, в котором мелькает слово «забери», Сяо Чжань безжалостно стирает.

Не сейчас. То ли рано, то ли слишком поздно.

_Но время придет, в этом он почему-то уверен как никогда._


	3. Я падаю в пропасть с открытыми глазами

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он не уверен, что у этой пропасти есть дно, кажется, этот полет будет вечным, и не то чтобы Ван Ибо был против.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #bjyxOORweek  
По-прежнему реверансы больше к названию
> 
> Среда  
One Ok Rock — Mighty Long Fall

Когда Ван Ибо говорит, что верит в любовь с первого взгляда, он почти не лукавит. Просто при первой встрече зацепил взглядом скорее по касательной в далеком две тысячи семнадцатом году. На следующий год — да, провалился по самую макушку. И падает до сих пор, без парашюта, без спасательного снаряжения, без возможности отмотать все назад, отступить к стартовой черте.

Он не уверен, что у этой пропасти есть дно, кажется, этот полет будет вечным, и не то чтобы Ван Ибо был против. Он готов падать в Сяо Чжаня до конца этого мира, возможно, до конца всех существующих миров. Лишь бы не оттолкнули, не отказали, не отвернулись, потому что шоу-бизнес диктует свои правила игры, и если хочешь остаться в нем, проглоти язык и просто работай на износ. Ван Ибо так и делает вот уже почти десять лет, но Сяо Чжань умеет менять приоритеты одной легкой, даже ничего не обещающей улыбкой.

Любить его оказывается больно и ломко. Острых углов очень много; шоу-бизнес то разводит их в стороны, то сталкивает вновь, словно давая надышаться друг другом, насмотреться друга на друга, чтобы хватило до следующей встречи. Никто не может сказать, на сколько они расстаются и увидятся ли в этом месяце вновь. От этого между ребер особенно колется, и иногда отчаянно хочется бежать куда глаза глядят, лишь бы рука в руке.

О том, чтобы встречать утро в одной постели, речи вовсе не идет. Ван Ибо сам часто засыпает в одном городе, а просыпается в другом, когда самолет заходит на посадку. О расписании Сяо Чжаня думать и вовсе страшно: ни единой свободной минуты, постоянный бег по пересеченной местности, съемки сериала, рекламы, фотосеты, продвижения, шоу.

Ван Ибо тоже не сидит без работы, но ему чудится, что как-то все проще и легче, а вот Сяо Чжань похож на белку в колесе. Спит ли он хотя бы четыре часа? Питается ли нормально? Хоть сколько-то отдыхает? Сколько в его улыбке искренности, а сколько мольбы дать немного передохнуть, просто остановиться и сделать спокойный вдох? Банальные вопросы, на которые у Вана Ибо почти нет ответов, им попросту некогда общаться в чате, разве что выпадает свободная минута, но ответы на бегу не дают особой ясности.

Последние новости Ван Ибо читает украдкой, смотрит фото и видео, выкрутив звук до минимума. Жадно вглядывается в знакомое лицо и _падает-падает-падает_. Он знает, насколько мягкими могут быть эти губы, помнит осторожные поцелуи и поцелуи, которыми они стараются друга присвоить. Когда в первый раз им с Сяо Чжанем выпадает возможность остаться с глазу на глаз на целых два часа, это так странно.

Так ново.

Чужое разгоряченное тело, сильные руки, жадные губы, голодные взгляды. Родинки, много родинок. Ван Ибо облизывает нижнюю губу, будто может даже сейчас вспомнить их вкус. В памяти множество мелочей: от подрагивающих ресниц до лениво покачивающейся ноги, не спрятанной под новомодными брюками. Лодыжки у Сяо Чжаня красивые, их легко можно обхватить пальцами и потом гладить выступающую косточку, пока в грудной клетке заполошно бьется сердце. Потому что не верит еще, глупое, и одновременно надеется, что дальше будет только лучше.

От таких мыслей внутри все ломается, под ребрами что-то тянет и напоминает о моментах, когда катишься с высокой горы так быстро, что захватывает дух. Сейчас это скорее свободный полет. Ван Ибо по-прежнему падает все ниже и ниже, поэтому смотрит на Сяо Чжаня на всех встречах без зазрения совести, поэтому выбирает любовь с первого взгляда, потому что смотреть ему никто не в силах запретить.

Как и падать дальше.

_После съемок он находит угол, спрятанный от посторонних глаз, и открывает чат на двоих. Сяо Чжань был в сеть незадолго до рассвета, значит, опять не спал. Ничего нового._

_Ван Ибо откладывает желание спрятать Сяо Чжаня на потом, а сам пишет:_

_«Мы встретимся раньше десятого ноября»._

_И, помедлив, все-таки добавляет:_

_«Люблю»._

_Падение продолжается._


	4. Боги улыбаются терпеливым

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сяо Чжань открывает общий чат. Он поздравляет Юй Биня и Чжэн Фансиня с выходом фильма. Сразу после него Ван Ибо присылает фото криво улыбающегося Лань Чжаня и коротко пишет: «Горжусь лучшим учеником Гусу».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отъевшийся драббл, который должен быть датирован вчерашним днем, но не сложилось.  
Реверансы к названиям продолжаются.
> 
> #bjyxOORweek  
Четверг  
One Ok Rock — Listen
> 
> P.S. Опечатки могли остаться, если найдете, смело тыкайте носом. :)

На календаре седьмое ноября. Всю ночь шел дождь, лужи на рассвете отливают красным. Поневоле вспоминается Вэй Усянь — конечно, из дунхуа, не дорамы, но эта история и этот герой слишком многое подарили Сяо Чжаню, чтобы так легко расстаться. Ассоциации всплывают сами по себе и согревают изнутри южным ветром знойного лета.

Солнце встает над домами, заливая окна светлым янтарем, одним своим видом поднимает настроение, и даже короткий сон кажется не так уж плох. Сяо Чжань открывает общий чат. Он поздравляет Юй Биня и Чжэн Фансиня с выходом фильма. Сразу после него Ван Ибо присылает фото криво улыбающегося Лань Чжаня и коротко пишет: «Горжусь лучшим учеником Гусу».

Сяо Чжань посмеивается. Он смотрит на сообщение, и его затапливает сумасшедшая нежность к этому человеку. Кончики пальцев покалывает от желания оказаться рядом и крепко обнять, притиснуть так, чтобы между ними не осталось и миллиметра.

Стать одним целым.

Они не виделись всего пять дней, но после концерта не удалось толком поговорить. Теперь эмоции и чувства плещутся на поверхности; неосторожное движение, и они перельются через край. Что произойдет тогда, Сяо Чжань не знает, но внутри зреет желание это выяснить. Сообщение в чате на двоих, пришедшее прошлой ночью, висит непрочитанным. Как будто, если он его откроет, то выгравированное электронными чернилами «Люблю» обесценится, превратится в набор букв, за которым ничего не стоит.

Можно только гадать, что сейчас творится с его Бо-ди. Он пил красное вино, Сяо Чжань успел одним глазом посмотреть короткие видео с афтепати, но красное — это не белое, да и выпил вроде немного. И все-таки внутри наверняка буря, иначе не писал бы это признание-напоминание, наполненное болезненной открытостью. Ван Ибо не скупится на выражение чувств, но проговаривает их вслух нечасто. Это не особенно нужно: Сяо Чжань читает его любовь в жестах, касаниях, взглядах. Конечно, они отчасти играют на публику — играли, когда у них были совместные интервью, фансервис никому не вредил. Но искреннего и неподдельного в этом на самом деле столько, что страшно подумать.

В общем чате появляются новые поздравления, хотя виновников торжества еще нет. Сяо Чжань готовится свернуть приложение, когда в личку одновременно приходят сообщения от Лю Хайкуаня и Ван Чжочэна. Удивительно — с одинаковым содержанием.

«Поздравляю с получением награды еще раз! Не хочешь пообедать? Найдется время?»

Сяо Чжань минут пять изумленно пялится на сообщения. Совпадение? В общем чате его поздравили сразу после вручения награды, но о встрече никто не заикался, все в курсе, что с расписанием на ноябрь у него ад. В декабре обязательно бы напомнили, куда без этого.

Так что одновременные предложения настораживают. Но отказываться Сяо Чжань не намерен; к тому же обед у него сегодня неожиданно свободный. После окончания съемок «Клятвы любви» дышать стало чуть легче, хотя впереди еще немало проектов.

Он отвечает и Хайкуаню, и Чжочэну согласием, не показывая, что удивился. Выражает радость от предстоящей встречи и интересуется, нет ли у них адреса небольшого кафе где-нибудь подальше от любопытных глаз. Хочется просто встретиться с друзьями. Это не отвлечет от тоски по Бо-ди, но, возможно, станет немного легче. Когда в личку приходит одинаковый адрес, Сяо Чжань хохочет в голос и начинает подозревать, что дело тут совсем нечисто. Впрочем, надеяться он себе запрещает.

Кафе «Тин» прячется в старых районах. Современные многоэтажные дома соседствуют с классическими домиками прошлого века, в которых уже почти никто не живет. За высоким забором раскинулся дикий сад. Впрочем, ощущения обветшалости нет, наоборот — уютно, спокойно, тихо, словно время здесь замедлило бег и ненадолго остановилось отдохнуть. Сяо Чжань прячет лицо за маской, ниже натягивает капюшон, но людей на удивление не очень много, прохожие почти не обращают на него внимания, торопятся по своим делам. Это все похоже на благословение небожителей; Сяо Чжань решает не испытывать судьбу и поскорее заходит внутрь.

В небольшом зале пусто, только в углу сидит парочка влюбленных, а в другом устроились Лю Хайкуань и Ван Чжочэн. Завидев Сяо Чжаня, они приветливо машут рукой и радостно улыбаются. Сяо Чжань отвечает им тем же, а потом садится за столик и окидывает друзей подозрительным взглядом.

— И что это значит?

— Что? — Чжочэн расплывается в улыбке, по Хайкуаню трудно что-то прочитать, он иногда не хуже Лань Чжаня умеет делать непроницаемое лицо.

Сяо Чжань демонстративно показывает им их сообщения и вопросительно поднимает бровь. Хайкуань кашляет и пожимает плечами, мол, ничего не знаю. Чжочэн смешливо фыркает и ерошит челку.

— Мы не специально, — заверяет он. – Просто так вышло. Но ты же не против?

— Не против, — вздыхает Сяо Чжань. – Просто если решили, мог кто-то один написать.

— Решали не мы, — теперь улыбается Хайкуань, улыбается так многозначительно, что хочется на всякий случай оглядеться. – На самом деле, хотели и других пригласить, но у них не получилось. Удачно, что ты оказался свободен.

— Удачно.

Сяо Чжань разминает пальцы, снимает все-таки куртку. Бариста не обращает на них внимания, возится с кофемашиной; тетушка в возрасте за стойкой кидает только один раз взгляд и вновь начинает протирать стаканы. С минуту стоит тишина, слышно, как переговариваются вполголоса влюбленные. Потом дверь открывается снова, и Сяо Чжань уже знает, кого увидит. Он прикипает к знакомой фигуре — Бо-ди замаскировался еще лучше, в руках шлем. Менеджер его за такое по голове не погладит, но сейчас это не очень важно.

Ван Ибо подходит к столику и пытается сделать удивленный вид, но губы сами расползаются в улыбке, Сяо Чжань буквально видит это движение. Несколько мгновений он разочарован: желание оказаться только вдвоем, подальше от посторонних глаз и ушей сметает любые приличия, но уже спустя пару секунд он берет себя в руки и улыбается в ответ.

— Давно не виделись.

Ван Ибо медленно кивает, как в замедленной съемке. Сяо Чжань с трудом вспоминает, что за столиком сидят еще Лю Хайкуань и Ван Чжочэн, но они просто улыбаются и едва заметно кивают. Все в порядке, все так и планировалось, не паникуй. Каким-то чудом удается выдохнуть совершенно спокойно.

Они заказывают кофе и чай, заказывают обед и небольшие десерты на сладкое. Немного можно сегодня позволить, кто знает, когда они в следующий раз смогут вот так собраться. Сяо Чжань что-то рассказывает, а внутри всё дрожит, потому что Ван Ибо не сводит с него глаз и одновременно поддерживает разговор. Чжочэн не перестает довольно улыбаться, Хайкуань тоже улыбается, даже посмеивается, но делает это совершенно незаметно. В этом они с Чжочэном немного похожи, самую малость, но неудивительно, что Ибо обратился именно к ним. Хотя в том, что он писал и остальным из каста, Сяо Чжань не сомневается.

Когда обед подходит к концу, он ловит себя на мысли, что практически не помнит, о чем шла речь за столом. Взгляд Ибо держит не хуже цепей, манит, зовет, обещает так много, что Сяо Чжань сцепляет руки в замок, чтобы не потянуться и не потрогать чужое лицо. Они же в приличном месте, в конце концов.

Они расплачиваются и покидают кофейню. Хайкуань и Чжочэн быстро обнимают напоследок и обещают, что снова напишут, как будет свободное время. И уходят, оставляя их вдвоем. Вот они были — и их уже нет.

Сяо Чжань немного теряется. Внутри подрагивает от предвкушения, но свободного времени у них почти не осталось, нужно разойтись сейчас, пока не стало слишком поздно. Опаздывать он не хочет и не любит.

— Посмотри на меня, Чжань-гэ, — шепотом просит Бо-ди.

Сяо Чжань поднимает взгляд, как зачарованный. Ибо указывает на переулок между двумя высокими стенами: под сиротливой веткой гинкго припаркован знакомый мотоцикл, так что они идут к нему. Сяо Чжаню кажется, что на нем ошейник, а поводок в руках у Бо-ди — это не новое ощущение, но пока достаточно редкое, чтобы стать привычным. Около мотоцикла Ван Ибо останавливается.

Поворачивается.

Смотрит.

Сяо Чжань судорожно оглядывается, прежде чем буквально на мгновение податься вперед и прижаться к чужим губам. Миг, секунда, даже еще меньше, чтобы унять сладкую дрожь. Десятое число совсем близко, это правда, но вот такая встреча куда драгоценнее, хотя и опасна. Ибо обхватывает его запястье своими длинными пальцами, Сяо Чжань едва давит желание поцеловать каждую костяшку.

— Дождись меня, — говорит Ибо.

Сяо Чжань глупо моргает. В чужом взгляде жажда и жадность, в которых можно очень легко раствориться. Внутри Ибо ярится такой ураган, что если не дать ему волю, он сметет все на своем пути. Сяо Чжаню известен способ подчинить эту бурю, но единственное, что он может сделать сейчас, это обнять Ибо, положить его ладонь к себе на грудь и прошептать:

— Слушай.

Он знает, что Бо-ди сейчас чувствует, слышит кончиками пальцев, как колотится громко сердце. Сяо Чжаню кажется, что этот шалый стук слышит не только город, но весь Китай, может, весь мир. В нем желание мешается с нежностью, жажда с бескрайней любовью, в нем тоска переплавляется в упорство и обещание ждать, несмотря ни на что.

Ибо едва заметно дрожит, сминает пальцами куртку, а потом медленно отступает, как от затаившегося в засаде зверя.

— Дождись меня, — повторяет он и надевает шлем.

Сяо Чжань отходит, чтобы дать ему выкатить мотоцикл. Молчит, пока Ван Ибо не уедет, и только потом выходит сам. Нельзя, чтобы их увидели вместе, хотя сейчас, признаться, ему немного даже наплевать.

*******

Небожители определенно ему сегодня благоволят. Ночные съемки переносятся на следующий день из-за спонсора, впереди больше пяти часов, чтобы выспаться. Сяо Чжань предвкушает, как завалится в постель и никто, даже все небесные силы его оттуда не вытащат.

Разве что Ван Ибо.

Он открывает чаты. От Чжочэна пришло новое сообщение.

«Все в порядке?» — спрашивает он.

«Вполне, — отвечает Сяо Чжань. — Я рад был встретиться».

«Я тоже. Рад, что мы смогли все устроить».

Можно легко представить, как Ван Чжочэн сейчас улыбается, он вообще удивительно улыбчивый, и это подкупает особенно. Сяо Чжань по себе знает. Он желает Чжочэну спокойной ночи и пишет Бо-ди.

«Если ты можешь, приезжай».

Это сумасшествие. Это может дорого обойтись им обоим и наверняка не стоит испытывать терпение небожителей, которые и так сегодня щедро наделили его удачей. Но после встречи Сяо Чжань понимает, что терпение почти истощилось. Да, десятого числа они снова встретятся, даже раньше, вероятно, но это будет все не то.

Слушай — так он сказал Бо-ди. Теперь пришло время послушать себя, интуицию и сердце, которые наперебой кричат, что все правильно, что так и должно быть. Ответное сообщение приходит мгновенно.

«Еду».

Сяо Чжань улыбается и идет расстилать постель. Что бы ни было этой ночью, он точно сумеет выспаться.


	5. Отринь страх и не верь грезам

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Но я тебя не люблю, — спокойно отвечает Сяо Чжань, и этому тону невозможно не верить. — Я долго думал и понял, что не люблю тебя по-настоящему. Лучше расстаться сразу, чем продлевать агонию.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #bjyxOORweek
> 
> Пятница  
One Ok Rock — et cetera

Во мраке тускло мерцают уличные огни. Город спит, окна темны, на дорогах не слышен гул машин. Складывается впечатление, что в целом мире остались только они вдвоем посреди пустынной улицы. Свет фонарей отражается в лужах, оставшихся с прошлой ночи. Едва ощутимый ветер создает легкую рябь на воде и вьется около ног игривым щенком.

Ван Ибо почти не замечает этого. Он изо всех сил вглядывается в лицо напротив. Лицо не спрятано маской или капюшоном, но его все равно сложно узнать. Кожа слишком бледна, вместо глаз — черные провалы, которых не достигает свет, губы сжаты в тонкую полоску. Ибо громко сглатывает, протягивает руку — и хватает пустоту. Сяо Чжань каким-то непостижимым образом оказывается на пару шагов дальше, чем был до этого. Он смотрит пустым взглядом, открывает рот, и Ибо сражается с желанием закрыть ладонями уши, чтобы ничего не слышать.

— Нам лучше расстаться.

В первое мгновение Ибо узнает только голос. Смысл сказанного приходит гораздо позже.

— Нет.

Сяо Чжань улыбается, но эта улыбка такая острая, что об нее можно порезаться. Она как меч, кинжал, который вгоняют под ребра со спины. Ибо, впрочем, готов пойти на риск, потому стремится сократить между ними расстояние. Однако Сяо Чжань не подпускает, подается назад и все продолжается ломко улыбаться.

Ван Ибо хотел бы сорваться на бег, только ноги с каждым шагом будто наливаются свинцом. В конце концов он останавливается, потому что не в силах пошевелить даже пальцами.

— Почему? — спрашивает Ибо.

Сяо Чжань стоит на расстоянии пяти шагов. Хорошо, что больше не улыбается, только смотрит теперь безучастно, хотя на лице можно разглядеть то ли сочувствие, то ли сожаление. Еще бы понимать, о чем он сожалеет. Сочувствие Ван Ибо ненавидит.

— Я устал, — говорит Сяо Чжань, в голосе нет эмоций. Не потому, что сдерживается, действительно нет, точно выгорел за прошедшее время. — Так больше не может продолжаться. Я должен сосредоточиться на работе, к тому же родители ждут, когда я приведу в дом хорошую девушку.

Ван Ибо кусает губы. Каждое слово ранит, кровь превращается в стекло и режет изнутри. Кинжал под ребра входит все глубже, но еще не достигает сердца.

— Ты не девушка, как ни крути, — продолжает Сяо Чжань. — И еще так молод. Думаешь, что влюблен, но это пройдет. У тебя целая жизнь впереди.

— Я люблю тебя, — хрипит Ибо.

— Но я тебя не люблю, — спокойно отвечает Сяо Чжань, и этому тону невозможно не верить. — Я долго думал и понял, что не люблю тебя по-настоящему. Лучше расстаться сразу, чем продлевать агонию.

Ван Ибо дрожит. Ему кажется, что его сейчас стошнит кровью, болью, страхом, всеми мольбами и просьбами, что крутятся на языке, гордостью, о которой в этот момент он готов забыть. Он не может пошевелиться, не может произнести ни слова. Кинжал достиг сердца, рукоять упирается в спину.

Сяо Чжань коротко кивает, будто ставит точку.

Поворачивается.

Уходит.

Он идет вниз по улице, фонари за его спиной гаснут. Ван Ибо беспомощно смотрит вслед, пока темнота не съедает знакомый до мельчайших подробностей силуэт.

*******

Время близится к рассвету. До будильника еще двадцать три минуты, но Ван Ибо точно знает, что больше не уснет.

Правая рука затекла — кажется, Чжань-гэ спал на ней всю ночь. Ибо тянется к нему, чтобы убедиться: он здесь, _они здесь_, в одной постели, а все привидевшееся не больше, чем обычный кошмар, вызванный его тщательно скрываемыми страхами. Пальцы левой руки дрожат.

Ибо вздрагивает, когда на грудь — на сердце — опускается теплая ладонь.

— Ты слишком громко думаешь, — сонно бормочет Чжань-гэ.

Он поднимает глаза, мутные после сна, и улыбается. Тоже еще сонно, но тем очаровательнее выглядит улыбка. У Ибо перехватывает дыхание, он наклоняется, сцеловывает эту улыбку, вжимается в теплое тело.

И целует, целует, целует.

Сяо Чжань тихо смеется, ласково ерошит ему волосы. О том, что они еще не почистили зубы, даже не заикается, только гладит успокаивающе голое плечо.

— Что случилось, Бо-ди? — мягко спрашивает он.

Ибо прячет лицо у него на груди, но отвечает честно.

— Мне приснилось, что ты бросил меня. Сказал, что нам лучше расстаться.

Сяо Чжань больше не смеется. Просто гладит по голове и почему-то вздыхает. Ибо едва ли не впервые опасается посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Боюсь, я тебя разочарую, — шепчет наконец Сяо Чжань, и Ибо задерживает дыхание, — но для этого уже поздно. Очень-очень поздно. Вряд ли я смогу тебя отпустить.

Ибо шумно выдыхает. Он поднимает голову, целует так, чтобы оставить клеймо, присвоить, напомнить себе и всему миру, кому принадлежит лежащий рядом человек. Сяо Чжань с готовностью отвечает на поцелуй, обнимает крепко-крепко, вжимает в себя, безмолвно обещая, что не расцепит рук.

До будильника еще пятнадцать минут. Ван Ибо считает, что это целая вечность и _даже немного больше_.


	6. Дыши

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Любить Ибо временами трудно. Любить кого-то вообще трудно, хотя не сказать, чтобы у Сяо Чжаня много опыта.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #bjyxOORweek
> 
> Суббота  
One Ok Rock — Hard to love

Любить Ибо временами трудно. Любить кого-то вообще трудно, хотя не сказать, чтобы у Сяо Чжаня много опыта. Однако сравнить есть с чем, и нынешняя ситуация намного сложнее того, что было в прошлом. Дело даже не полностью в работе, или в том, что они оба мужчины, или в Китае, который окружает их со всех сторон и часто напоминает о себе.

Сяо Чжань знает, что и в таких условиях можно взаимно любить, если оба этого искренне желают. Причина немного в другом.

Он понятия не имеет, что делать, когда нежность без предупреждения заполняет его от макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах, а Ибо в другом городе и об этом даже не подозревает. Можно ему написать, но ни одно слово не сумеет передать то, что Сяо Чжань чувствует. Он знает, он пытался.

Или — что делать, когда сердце переполняется любовью к этому невозможному человеку? Когда дышать из-за этого очень сложно, а грудь распирает от счастья? Если Ибо рядом, можно выразить действиями и поступками, но встречаются они редко, и Сяо Чжань порой не знает, как быть с такой всепоглощающей любовью.

Любовь, нежность, радость, жажда, ласка, страх, одиночество, тоска, желание если не увидеть, то услышать, мечты о прикосновениях, грезы о совместной жизни — в Сяо Чжане столько разных эмоций и чувств, и каждое родилось потому, что в его жизни теперь есть Ван Ибо. Сяо Чжань благодарен всем небожителям разом и готов принести подношения, когда бы они ни потребовались.

*******

Утром времени на завтрак не остается. У обоих самолет, но Ибо должен заехать на квартиру и забрать пару вещей. Сяо Чжань, привалившись к косяку, смотрит, как Ибо надевает куртку, хлопает себя по карманам, проверяя, не забыл ли чего.

Следующая встреча состоится десятого числа, под прицелом множества камер и чужих глаз. Там все будет официально, но даже так Сяо Чжань радуется. Все равно будут рядом.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он. Говорит просто так, как само собой разумеющееся. Немного пугается, потому что не ожидал от себя, но внутри растекается умиротворение. Не то, что пришло после сна, другое, будто чувства теперь обрели равновесие.

Ибо замирает с глупо открытым ртом — кажется, хотел что-то сказать. Сяо Чжань поневоле улыбается. Ибо закрывает рот, делает шаг вперед и обнимает, сцепляет руки за спиной в прочный замок, упирается подбородком в плечо, а носом в шею и судорожно вздыхает.

Это не первое признание, Сяо Чжань уже говорил открыто о своих чувствах, Ибо тоже. Для них это не ново. Но сейчас все ощущается иначе, словно они наконец-то смогли выдохнуть после долгого утомительного забега с препятствиями. Ибо стискивает в объятиях, Сяо Чжань вспоминает его утренний взгляд — перепуганные глаза ребенка, у которого отняли самое дорогое. Кошмар этот… Сяо Чжань гладит Ибо по загривку, забирается под куртку, футболку и касается пальцами поясницы в успокаивающей ласке.

Он не намерен расставаться, сдаваться не в его правилах. Пусть временами Ибо любить трудно, но Сяо Чжань точно знает — оно того стоит.


	7. Лето не закончится никогда

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Вы что-то потеряли, Сяо-лаоши? — интересуется Ван Ибо.  
— Тихое место, — Сяо Чжань отходит в сторону, когда мимо пробегают с очередными костюмами. — Нужно позвонить, а здесь, боюсь, это сделать невозможно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #bjyxOORweek
> 
> Воскресенье  
One Ok Rock — The beginning
> 
> Увидите опечатки, ткните носом. Писалось по большей части на эмоциях, упрямстве и немножко вопреки чему-то там.  
И все будет хорошо, так или иначе.

Ибо заглядывает в одну из общих гримерных буквально на пару секунд, а нужного человека находит мгновенно. Сяо Чжань стоит к нему спиной, но поворачивается сразу, расслышав тихий скрип двери сквозь громкий гул голосов. Как будто на затылке у него глаза, хотя скорее это сродни интуиции — чувствовать приближение друг друга, угадывать даже не по шагам, а по колебанию воздуха.

Сяо Чжань успевает окинуть его взглядом и приветливо кивнуть. Улыбка тщательно выверена, ничего лишнего, просто друзья, которые после второго ноября не встречались и вот наконец-то увиделись. Дверь снова закрывается. Участники и гримеры продолжают болтать и готовиться к выходу, все заняты своими делами. Сяо Чжань смотрит на время: до начала шоу не так уж много, зато до его выступления почти вагон. Выждав для приличия еще немного, он озабоченно всматривается в экран телефона и выходит из гримерной.

В коридорах тоже много людей. То и дело кто-то пробегает мимо с костюмами, операторы тянут провода, камеры взлетают к потолку, чтобы их случайно в спешке не сбили. Сяо Чжань ищет тихое место, когда из-за угла выходят Ван Ибо с коллегой. Имя девушки Сяо Чжань сразу вспомнить не может, но этого не требуется.

— Вы что-то потеряли, Сяо-лаоши? — интересуется Ван Ибо.

— Тихое место, — Сяо Чжань отходит в сторону, когда мимо пробегают с очередными костюмами. — Нужно позвонить, а здесь, боюсь, это сделать невозможно.

Он улыбается доброжелательно и чуть виновато, будто извиняется за доставленные неудобства. Старается выглядеть озабоченным — раз нужно позвонить, значит, что-то важное. Сценария для этого спектакля у него нет, все получается спонтанно, они с Ибо ни о чем не договаривались, только обменялись парой фраз, мол, хорошо бы встретиться до начала.

— Такое место есть, — на помощь неожиданно приходит ведущая. — Дальше по коридору гримерная, ее переделали в подсобное помещение большей частью, вряд ли туда кто-то заглянет сейчас. Там скорее склад ненужных вещей.

— Я провожу, — предлагает Ибо с непроницаемым лицом. Попробуй угадай, что у него творится внутри.

Ведущая только кивает и уходит по направлению к одной из гримерных. Она ничего не говорит напоследок, даже не смотрит понимающе, и Сяо Чжань выдыхает про себя. Кажется, они сейчас рискуют еще больше, он все понимает, осознает, он взрослый человек, но — человек. Сяо Чжань следует за Ибо на почтительном расстоянии и посматривает в телефон. Ощущение странное — кажется, что на них косятся и отлично видят притворство, знают, куда и зачем они идут. На самом деле, конечно, всем сейчас не до того — начало шоу все ближе, бегающих людей все больше.

Ван Ибо тоже это чувствует, потому здоровается в ответ, когда кто-то приветствует его. Склоняет голову в вежливом поклоне, но не задерживается на одном месте. Драгоценные минуты уходят, он очень старается не перейти на бег, чтобы добраться до заветной комнаты — не до гримерки, нет, сейчас все гримерные на счету, он сам был в той, которую превратили почти в склад. Зато он знает, что неподалеку есть еще одна комната, и вот там точно никто не бывает. Угловая, тесная, немножко пыльная, а еще с удобным замком. Ибо специально проверил.

Замок действительно удобный. Как только он щелкает, Ван Ибо оказывается в чужих объятиях. Он слепо тянется поцеловать, тычется губами куда придется, и Сяо Чжань отвечает тем же. Стена помогает удержаться на ногах, хотя больше всего хочется лечь, ощутить на себе чужой вес и не вставать ближайшие сутки. Когда они расцепляются, у Сяо Чжаня оказываются искусаны губы. Он тихо ойкает, облизывается и качает головой.

— Пиджак немного помялся.

Ван Ибо криво улыбается и аккуратно снимает его, вешает на спинку первого подвернувшегося стула со сломанной ножкой. Светло-розовая бабочка притягивает взгляд, Сяо Чжань сорвал бы ее, но нельзя. Ибо скоро выходить на сцену, вести шоу, а в перерывах сидеть в стороне на диванчике и ждать своей очереди. У них нет общего выступления, песню Вэй Ина и Лань Чжаня исполняет Чжоу Бичан. Немного обидно, но сейчас они оба заложники ситуации. Сяо Чжань усмехается — вполне вероятно, теперь их начнут разводить в стороны, раз продвижение сериала завершилось, но тем больше ему хочется сражаться за себя и за Бо-ди.

_За них._

В глазах Ибо то же упрямство, причем он-то куда более упертый. Сяо Чжань знает это лучше других, испытал на себе, можно сказать. Он снова целует, на этот раз мягко, почти целомудренно, потом берет левую руку Ибо и поочередно касается губами колец. Ван Ибо смотрит на это шалым взглядом, он ждет, пока Сяо Чжань вновь поднимет голову, и тянется к нему, но останавливается на полпути и многозначительно ухмыляется. В ответ Сяо Чжань вопросительно вскидывает бровь.

Ибо поднимает руку и обхватывает пальцами спрятанную под воротом черной водолазки чужую шею.

«Хочу, — читает в жадном взгляде Сяо Чжань. — Пожалуйста».

Разве можно отказать такой мольбе? Он послушно наклоняет голову набок. Ибо громко сглатывает, цепляет ворот, оттягивает податливую ткань и тут же припадает губами. Прикусывает кожу, сразу проводит влажным языком, но Сяо Чжань точно знает — след останется. Его не заметят благодаря вороту, однако сам он будет знать, чувствовать, как пульсирует в месте укуса кровь. Вот оно, его желанное клеймо, которое он принимает смиренно и с открытым нараспашку сердцем.

Время выходит. Ван Ибо вновь надевает пиджак, поправляет костюм. Перед уходом целует в висок и выскальзывает за дверь, на мгновение впуская в комнатушку взволнованный рой голосов. Он идет по коридору в направлении сцены, забирает у стаффа микрофон и карточки. Коллеги ждут его около выхода и приветствуют короткими кивками. Никто из них не знает, что он в который раз оставляет свое сердце в чужих руках — одному и тому же человеку, абсолютно добровольно. Впереди шоу, потом еще танец, который Чжань-гэ может увидеть, а может и пропустить, потому что выступает следующим. Впрочем, это не страшно, Ибо готов повторить в приватной обстановке, лишь бы выдался подходящий случай.

Он выходит на сцену уверенный, как никогда. Главное, не выдать эмоции после, потому что вряд ли они смогут увидеться вновь до конца шоу. Впрочем, на шоу их жизнь определенно не заканчивается, Ибо не намерен опускать руки, потому что между съемками у них есть еще жизнь обычных людей. Совсем чуть-чуть, но Ибо готов защищать ее зубами и когтями.

Сяо Чжань покидает комнату в этот момент, он на всякий случай позвонил менеджеру, чтобы уточнить расписание. Предстоящий танец Ибо наверняка взволнует чувства и тело, Сяо Чжань намерен его посмотреть хотя бы частично, а значит хорошо бы после этого им увидеться, пусть даже мельком. Не сегодня, так завтра. У них впереди долгая жизнь.

Ван Ибо ступает по сцене.

Сяо Чжань подходит к гримерной.

След от укуса пульсирует, словно закрывает предыдущую главу, ставит точку, определяет рубеж, когда прежняя страница должна быть перевернута.

И начнется новая.

Это начало (_продолжение_).

Эта история не закончится никогда, пока они оба этого хотят.


	8. Бонус. Я отвечаю тебе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Уже ничего не поделаешь, — вполголоса отвечает Ван Хань. Он просто констатирует факт, при этом не перестает следить за происходящим как на сцене, так и рядом на диванчиках.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спонсоры бонуса: закадровые видео с концерта и чат.  
Так вышло.

Ван Ибо сердится; он бы надулся, как ребенок, но место и время не подходят, да и ему далеко не пять лет. После танца тело все еще горит, ему бы сейчас в душ, однако времени хватило только быстро умыться, привести себя в порядок и переодеться. Большую часть выступления Сяо Чжаня он из-за этого пропускает, и внезапные изменения в сценарии злят еще больше. Могли бы и предупредить, перерывов у них предостаточно.

Он украдкой выдыхает и, не сдержавшись, тихо жалуется Ван Ханю на несправедливость этого мира. Ван Ханю можно, он взрослый и разумный мужчина, он как старший-старший брат, почти отец для Ибо. Один из тех немногих людей, которому можно доверять и доверяться.

— Уже ничего не поделаешь, — вполголоса отвечает Ван Хань. Он просто констатирует факт, при этом не перестает следить за происходящим как на сцене, так и рядом на диванчиках.

— Я просто хотел увидеть… — еще тише признает Ибо и замолкает, но пояснять ему не нужно.

— Ну-ну, — Ван Хань утешающе гладит его по колену, — ты и сейчас видишь.

С этим не поспоришь: Сяо Чжань заканчивает выступление. К диванчикам для ведущих он стоит полубоком и смотрит на зрителей. Определенно улыбается, Ван Ибо даже не сомневается в этом. Когда Сяо Чжань поет, он вкладывает себя в каждое слово, в каждый звук. Тем более эту песню он мечтал исполнить уже давно. Ибо рад, что эта мечта сбылась, и даже гнев затухает, дышать становится легче еще и потому, что вот он — его воздух, прямо перед глазами, которым невозможно надышаться вдосталь.

Потом Сяо Чжаня ловят ведущие и ставят так, что Ибо оказывается почти напротив. Ван Хань улыбается краем губ, Ван Ибо старается не лыбиться, но губы сами складываются в улыбку. Ее трудно удержать внутри, радость рвется на волю, с трудом получается вести себя нормально. Коллеги из Day Day Up его поймут, у остальных могут возникнуть ненужные вопросы.

Сяо Чжаня просят показать разные эмодзи. В частности, эмодзи, когда он покупает что-то для человека, которого любит больше всего на свете. Ван Ибо отвечает на поднятый вверх большой палец непроизвольно, абсолютно машинально показывает тот же знак в ответ — я увидел! — и поспешно опускает руку, вертит микрофоном, будто так и надо. Но улыбаться не перестает, почти чувствует, как улыбка достигает ушей, а Сяо Чжань на сцене смеется и смущается больше обычного.

Коллеги по Day Day Up профессионально прячут понимающие ухмылки за невинными улыбочками. Ибо понимает, что по гроб жизни им обязан, но сейчас важнее сделать вид, что ничего из ряда вон выходящего не произошло. Он машинально отвечает на вопрос, не совсем понимая, кто именно его спрашивает, а у самого перед глазами все еще поднятый вверх большой палец Сяо Чжаня. В итоге он едва не пропускает момент, когда сцена пустеет, и выходит следующий исполнитель. Внутри все пузырится от радости, по-другому и не скажешь. Ибо надеялся на что-то подобное, но не был уверен, что им выпадет шанс.

Ван Хань наклоняется как можно ниже и едва слышно спрашивает:

— Счастлив?

— Да, — одними губами отвечает Ибо и опускает взгляд в телефон, на который пришло сообщение.

Ван Хань усмехается, треплет его по колену и снова цепким взглядом смотрит на сцену. Вокруг гул толпы, но в ушах у Ибо звенит от другого. Он перечитывает сообщение еще раз и теперь точно прячет улыбку глубоко-глубоко внутри, пока набирает ответ.

Чжань-гэ: _«Поужинаем в кафе? Я слышал, тут вкусные лобстеры»._

На этот вопрос может быть только один ответ.

_«С удовольствием»._


End file.
